Perfection
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: 'Having a child is supposed to be the most magical thing on earth. It isn't supposed to be terrified, it isn't supposed to make you think that everything is going to end. Until the Heart Monitor starts beeping and the Doctors are shoving him out and Ezra and Caleb are dragging him out of the room where his wife and unborn child could be dying'. Pairings-Inside (Spencer/Toby main)


**Hi, so this is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfic and is based on a real life event for a friend of mine-I am not a medical expert so therefore anything inaccurate is unintentional.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the four main pairings I ship for this show are Aria/Ezra, Spencer/Toby, Hanna/Caleb and Emily/Alison. If you guys have a one-shot you would like writing send it in by all means but I am only up to Season 2 so far so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer-only the little Baby Cavanaugh is mine.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

Perfection

 _Having a child is supposed to be the most magical thing on earth. It isn't supposed to be terrified, it isn't supposed to make you think that everything is going to end. Until the Heart Monitor starts beeping and the Doctors are shoving him out and Ezra and Caleb are dragging him out of the room where his wife and unborn child could be dying._ Pairings-Spencer/Toby, Caleb/Hanna, Alison/Emily, Ezra/Aria

* * *

They say having a child is supposed to be the most magical thing on earth. It isn't supposed to be terrifying, it isn't supposed to make you think that everything is going to end.

Spencer had told him she was pregnant one hot summer sticky day when he had come home from work her face torn between nerves and glee. She had clearly not known how he would react. He had been numb for the briefest of seconds before he knew his face had broken out into what he knew was the biggest smile he had ever used. He had spun Spencer up into the air twisting her around as his hand found the smooth skin of her belly.

Because in there was their baby. A product of _their_ love.

And when Spencer had kicked him awake this morning at two A.M her stomach standing out in a shirt he suspected had once been his to tell him to get to the hospital…now…

When he had gone out to get her some ice chips he had come face to face with Alison, Emily, Aria, Ezra, Caleb and Hanna all waiting for him all in various states of dress.

And that's when it had all gone to shit.

He had gone back into the room, had gripped Spencer's hand and let her grip break his fingers. He hadn't noticed how white her face had gotten or how her hands had begun to shake. He hadn't noticed anything until the heart monitor had started beeping manically and suddenly the room was flooded with Doctors.

"Heart rate's dropping and fast" one of them yelled and the other nodded coming round the other side of the bed forcing Toby to detach himself from Spencer's side.

And then there was someone pushing him away…away from his wife…away from his child…and _that was not acceptable._

He wasn't even aware that he was making noise until Ezra and Caleb were there and they were pulling them backwards as the Doctor's wheeled Spencer out and dragged her down the hall shouting madly.

Ezra sat him down on the nearest chair perhaps realising that his legs couldn't stand another second.

"What?" Hanna asked looking stunned at the turned of events.

"They took her away…" Toby muttered feeling stunned as Aria slipped into the chair next to him her hand gently on his knee. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened…

Toby could count on one hand the number of times that he had ever been grateful to Alison but he was grateful to her now. She detached herself from Emily and stalked down the corridor without a second word her head held high her expression confirming the belief that she was not to be messed with under any circumstances.

When she came back her face was still frighteningly pale. This was the woman who had been buried alive, had been arrested for murder and had brought untold misery to many people including herself. She didn't look pale or frightened.

"They think that she might have had a placenta bleed or eruption or something…either way she needs an emergency C-Section as the baby is in distress" she delivered the news with no emotion before returning to her seat her hand reaching for Emily's.

Hanna gasped burying her face in Caleb's shoulder. Ezra's hand tightened around him anchoring him in his seat.

"Remember the night Emma was born?" Caleb said suddenly his father's intuition or whatever it was kicking in at that moment. Emma was Hanna and Caleb's three year old daughter, Toby did remember that. Hanna had been on bedrest for the latter part of her pregnancy until a freak storm had hit Rosewood and she had gone into labour, it had taken a hysterical Caleb to deliver his breech daughter before the ambulance had arrived.

"At least you were with your wife" Toby muttered the light glinting off his wedding ring. It was classic sliver and thick. He remembered the day that Spencer had slid it on his finger, her smile radiant.

This wasn't right.

Caleb linked his hand with Hanna's who was leaning her head on his shoulder. His other hand was brushing the ring he kept on a chain around his neck with his daughter's birthday and birthstone engraved on it.

"I'm not sure if that would help" he said finally his face twisting slightly his voice tight.

"Look" Alison said her voice soothing in a bizarre way. "Spencer Hastings is a lot of things. But the one thing even I have to admit she is, is a fighter and so is your baby"

The words were simple, forming a mantra in Toby's head that managed to keep the bile in his throat from exploding all over the floor.

God. How much more were they supposed to take? How much more could life throw at them? This was supposed to be the most magical day of their lives together-the day that two became three. And now something terrible could be happening to the one thing Tony _lived for_ and he _couldn't do anything._

* * *

"Mr Cavanaugh?" came the sharp voice two hours (It felt more like two decades later). Toby jumped to his feat dismantling Aria who had been leaning her head on his shoulder. Ezra flanked him with his fiancé each on either side. Emily gripped Alison's hand and Caleb tightened his arm around Hanna.

Oh God…

"Spencer is resting and Baby Girl Cavanaugh is doing just fine"

Ezra's hand found his elbow just as his knees buckled. Aria let out a harsh breath to the side of him looking wreaked. Alison embraced the already sobbing Emily and Caleb wrapped both his arms around Hanna as the blonde shook with the aftershock of the news.

He followed the Doctor not even bothering looking back. Spencer was in her bed, the drugs had knocked her out making her skin even more clammy and pale and her body seemed so small in the big hospital bed but she was still the most beautiful woman that Toby had ever seen. He was still convinced that his wife was an angel and that the last three hours near as damn it had been God attempting to call her back to where she belonged.

"Spence…" he croaked out as his hand found hers. Her wedding ring clinked against his hand sending the good kind of shivers down his spine.

"You scared me so bad…" he said finally blinking back tears at the lack of light in Spencer's eyes. The drugs had certainly done their work.

Spencer managed a small smile before her eyes flickered to the end of the bed. Following them Toby had to swallow back the lump in his throat when he saw what it was.

The baby…his baby…their baby…

His daughter was sleeping her eyes shut, but her button nose was crinkled up and she was pouting slightly in her sleep. He moved back the small hospital cap before grinning again the tears streaking down his face.

She had Spencer's fine brown hair.

A small hand was curled out the blanket and Toby curled the end of his fingertip around it as he cuddled her closer.

He carried her back to Spencer who had forced her eyes open and was watching, sitting up as best she could. He gently twisted so his daughter's small head was resting in her arms while he kept a hold of the body.

"I think we need a name" Spencer said finally her own cheeks wet and her hands trembling as she ran a finger down her daughter's cheek.

"I was reading" Toby said suddenly feeling shy. "What about Lily?"

Spencer looked up her eyes overbright again. "Lily" she said tasting the name before nodding "I think her middle name should be Marion" she said curling her fingers around his.

He managed to choke something out that might have been a pathetic version of 'I love you' but he honestly had no idea what it was, whatever he had said through the outpouring of emotions Spencer seemed to understand because she smiled again "I love you too" she said gently before he eyes slid back down to their daughter.

"Lily Marion Cavanaugh" she said her voice shaking slightly, and Toby pressed a kiss into her matted hair as he slid onto the bed next to them carefully.

They stayed there for as long as they knew the four girls and two men outside would wait locked in their own little moment.

This right here and now was worth every inch of pain he had ever been through, Jenna, Alison, Mona, A. Everything.

This right here and now was perfection.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. **


End file.
